In a known component supply device, multiple components, which are discharged from an opening of a storage section which stores the multiple components, are scattered on a component support section, and the components are supplied in the next step through the operation of a component holding robot or the like from the component support section. An example of such a component supply device is described in the following patent literature.
PTL 1: JP-A-10-202569